Properties (old)
Properties are lands or businesses that you can buy. Unlike Items and Loot, however, Properties can provide you with an hourly Income that increases as you buy more. The other major difference between Properties and Items is that, while the price of Items stays constant no matter how many you own, the price of each property rises 10% for every one that you buy. Because of this, it is cheaper to buy 10 of any given property at the base price than it is to buy them one at a time at increasingly inflated prices. Despite a greater investment, properties bought at a higher price do not provide any extra income. They come in two different categories: Undeveloped Space and Properties. = Undeveloped Space = Undeveloped Spaces are empty lots of varying value. These lots have no businesses built on them, and produce only a meager income. Their lack of development also makes them impervious to attack. Abandoned Lot Income: $300/3hours Cost: $5,000 + ($500 * (number of Abandoned Lots owned before purchase)) Commercial Block Income: $900/3hours Cost: $50,000 + ($5,000 * (number of Commercial Blocks owned before purchase)) Prime Downtown Lot Income: $6,000/3hours Cost: $1,000,000 + ($100,000 * (number of Prime Downtown Lots owned before purchase)) Beachfront Property Income: $24,000/3hours Cost: $4,000,000 + ($400,000 * (number of Beachfront Properties owned before purchase)) = Properties = Properties are land that have had businesses built on them, and therefore provide a much higher income than do Undeveloped Spaces. Because of their higher worth, however, they become vulnerable to attack by other players. Louie's Deli Income: $750/3hours Cost: $1,000 (Initial purchase used in the game tutorial, can only own one) Protection Cost: None This property can not be robbed by others Built On: None Notes: Cannot be attacked Mafia Mike's Income: $36,000/3hours Cost: $8,000 + ($800 * (Number of Mafia Mike's owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: None This property can not be robbed by others Mafia Requirement: 3 Members + (2 * (Number of Mafia Mike's owned prior to purchase)) Built On: Abandoned Lot Notes: Due to the Mafia Requirement, this is the only purchasable property that must be bought one at a time. Rent House Income: $900/3hours Cost: $10,000 + ($1,000 * (Number of Rent Houses owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: None This property can not be robbed by others Built On: Abandoned Lot Italian Restaurant Income: $2,100/3hours Cost: $30,000 + ($3,000 * (Number of Italian Restaurants owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: $6,750 Built On: Abandoned Lot Apartment Complex Income: $15,000/3hours Cost: $200,000 + ($20,000 * (Number of Apartment Complexes owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: $11,000 Built On: Commercial Block Valu-Mart Income: $30,000/3hours Cost: $400,000 + ($40,000 * (Number of Valu-Marts owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: $44,000 Built On: Commercial Block Marina Tourist Shops Income: $150,000/3hours Cost: $5,000,000 + ($500,000 * (Number of Marina Tourist Shops owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: $275,000 Built On: Beachfront Property Office Building Income: $450,000/3hours Cost: $16,000,000 + ($1,600,000 * (Number of Office Buildings owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: $880,000 Built On: Prime Downtown Lot 5-Star Hotel Income: $600,000/3hours Cost: $20,000,000 + ($2,000,000 * (Number of 5-Star Hotels owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: $2,000,000 Built On: Beachfront Property Mega Casino Income: $300,000/1hour Cost: $40,000,000 + ($4,000,000 * (Number of Mega Casinos owned prior to purchase)) Protection Cost: $7,600,000 Built On: Prime Downtown Lot =Home= Mafia Wars From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.